fallen angel
by wishing-conscious
Summary: When a nine year old boy has a fallening out with the law to protect his mother is taken away from his bestfriend who is has fallen in love with, 6 years later when they meet agian will she return his love or regect it?
1. the beginning

Fallen angel

~ Prologue ~

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Screams pierce through the dark night.  
The sound reminds him of the night all so long ago when he was found by his best friend in their tree house with blood all over his shivering body. "I- I – I didn't mean anything! I – I – I swear. He just wouldn't stop hitting her! I had to stop him. I'm sorry. "His once bright shining clear blue eyes were now a dark grey. His friend came and cradled him in her arms as he silently cried. Awhile later he was calm enough to talk she asked what he did." My mom and her boyfriend were talking and I was in my room, then they started fighting. So I walk down stairs, and what I saw was him beating on my mother. So I yelled for him to stop and tried to pull him off. But he wouldn't stop, so I started pounding on him. He finally got off my mom and walked off. She told me to go to my room and stay there. I tried to tell her to go the hospital, but she just told me to go my room. That night I saw him on the couch asleep. I looked at him with hate. Pure hate I wanted to hurt him like he hurt her, I was so angry everything went black. "He had tears streaming down his medium brown face. He took a breath then said. "When I woke up he was screaming and had a knife in his stomach. I looked down and my hands were bloody, I stared at them in pure horror. I freaked but I called 911 and then ran here." She looked at him with love and care knowing all he went through.

He was an orphan in tell about a year ago he went and lived with his mother. A parentally his father wasn't allowed to have him and his mom gave him up at birth not telling his father. They heard cop sirens and people talking, and then the dark space was full of light as a man yelled down the ladder. "I found him." The boy scooted away from the man with fear in his eyes." come here boy I won't hurt you, I promise." The little girl looks at the man; she looked deep in his eyes and saw it was her father. "D-dad he didn't mean anything. I swear" he just looked at her with sad eyes."I know baby but I have to bring him in, I'm sorry." The little boy slowly started scooting towards the man. But stopped by the girl giving her a reassuring look and hugged her for what would be a long time. Her father silently took the boy away with sad eyes. "I'm sorry." She heard the boy say as her father took him away.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
I ran down stairs to see what was wrong and I saw my mom sucking on her bleeding finger. "What did you do mom? " I asked with a smirk on my face.  
"Damn knifes, I'm ok Quinton just go to bed you have school in the morning."  
As I walk up stairs I was thinking of that summer. As I fell asleep that night I dreamed of Tazy and that night in the tree house. That was long time ago after tazy's father took me away I stayed at a group home Intel my sixteenth birthday. That was 6 months ago and now I live with my mom again, I never saw Tazy again after that summer. I miss her a lot and now of days I can't get her with her bright emerald green eyes out my mind. 

The next morning I woke up to the sound of my mom yelling. "Quinton James Conway get your butt up or I swear to god I will come up there young man!" I got out of bed and made my way to the top of the stairs. "I'm up." I yelled down stairs, as I went to the bathroom I saw my eyes blood shot and red marks across my cheek. I as I got into the shower I remembered I had school and I would be late if I didn't hurry. As I got out I brushed my teeth and changed in to black skinny jeans and my Hollywood undead t-shirt. I brushed my hair and put in my snake bites. Smirking as I thought of how my mom acted when she got me back and saw that I pierced my lip. She was pissed but after awhile she got use to it. I went down stairs in a rush after I saw the time. "Bye mom!" I yelled and left before she could say anything.

As I got onto the bus I already heard the whispers about me. "Did you hear Quinton went to person for killing a guy for no reason?" a preppy cheerleader whispered to her friend. I just glared, in an instant I was on the ground I turned to see Markus the quarterback pulling his foot back. I heard the laughter of very one around us. "Don't fucking glare at her psycho nerd." I got off the ground and I headed to the back of the bus. "fucking asshole!" I screamed in my head. Once we got to school I went to my locker and saw Jason leaning against it 

"Hey Jason"

"Hey Q, what's up you look pissed" 

"Markus again" I said and sighed 

Jason was my best friend ever since I came back, Jason had brown eyes and hair, and he was tall and muscular but not disgusting muscular more like I just work out so I can defend my friend's kinda way. Jason was popular but found me fun to hang with ever since we were partnered in an English project. We use to hate each other in tell the project. 

As we made our way to home room I thought of Tazy. "I wonder what she's doing right now." As we sat in our regular spots me in the back and Jason in front. I closed my eyes for a few more minutes in tell hell started. As the bell rang Mrs. Kinnard came in with a new student. She had emerald green eyes and long blond hair with purple highlights. She was wearing purple skinny jeans and a black t- shirt with the saying come to the dark side we have cupcakes. She had spider bites and what looked like a tongue piercing. "Class meets tazmin lowther."  
TBC...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
(tazmin`s point of view)

As I looked around the room, I saw a lot of teens staring at the teacher Mrs. Kinnard I think her name is. But there was only a boy who was looking at me, in pure shock; I looked at him and I thought he looked familiar. He has the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen, they looked almost like my old best friend, but that couldn't have happened he was supposed to still be in the group home. It seems even though it was over nine years ago it would be old news I wouldn't care but it just becomes more and more important to me, I can't get Quinton out of my head. He`s all I think about now of days; sometimes it hurts so much. He was or still is my best friend; he's like the peanut butter to my jelly. I wonder if it's really him. 

As Mrs. Kinnard finish introducing me to the class she says I can take a seat anywhere, but the only open seat is by the boy with blue eyes. I slowly walk to my seat I still feel him staring at me. I sit down and pull my backpack up on the desk, and pulled out my sketch book. Since I was already learned about Romeo and Juliet I started drawing, I was drawing Quinton from when we were 7; I had everything looking exactly like him except the way his eyes shone that night when he was telling me the story.

I took a deep breath and took out my blue and gray color pencils, as I started shading in his eyes I felt someone looking over my shoulder and I heard a intake of breath as I turned I saw the boy looking at me then the drawing. I let it go and passed it off as a stalker boy. But I had this feeling like I knew him, as I started to shade again I felt someone reach and take my sketch book. I turned and saw the boy again and he was looking through my sketch book, "hey give it back, that's personal!" I whispered the boy looked at me but nodded and slowly handed me my sketch book and inside I saw a note. 

_Your name is tazmin right?  
Who is this boy your drawing?  
Do you know him or is he just someone you thought of?  
How come he is shown in almost all the drawings in you sketch book?  
He seems important, is he?  
_  
As I looked at the paper I knew I shouldn't have wrote back and just ignored it but I couldn't, so stupidly I wrote back…

_Yes, my name is tazmin but mostly I'm called taz.  
Yes he's a real person; He's my best friend and I have known him since I was 3.  
He`s shown in a lot of my drawings because he has become special to me.  
Yes he is, he is one of my favorite people; but I haven t seen him in over almost ten years.  
Who are you, and why so many questions?_

As I gave him the note, I saw him look shocked... before I got the response from him the bell rang and he left class in a hurry, it almost looked like he was trying to get away from me. 

"Shit, I wonder who that was. I guess I'll have to find out later" I mumbled to myself as I gathered my stuff and set off to the next class. As I walked to my locker I started to think of Quinton and what he would look like now of days, I bet his hair would be longer and he would be a rocker. As I bumped in to someone my bag dumped on to the floor. "Shit, I'm sorry!" I picked up my stuff and looked up and there was the boy again 

"It's fine, who are you?" I asked as I stood up 

"I'm Q, and sorry for stealing your sketch book and then bumping in to you." He said as handing me my sketch book for the second time in the last hour. 

"It's cool, I guess I'll talk to you later... Q." I said as I turned around about to go to my next class as I felt a hand on wrist. "Or I could walk you to your next class?" he said as I looked at him and in to his blue eyes. "Yah that would be great I'm still kinda lost." As he let go of my wrist he started to walk next to me. "So who do you have next?" he said while playing with one of his snake bites. "Ummm, Jones for art." I said as I looked at my hand which had the names of my teachers on it. "Oh cool that's right down the hall from my class." Q led me down the stairs to the commons and then down the hall he walked me right to the door. 

"I guess I'll see you later taz?" he smiled as he looked at me with his eyes shining 

"Yah, you'll see me around." I smiled 

"Cool" Q said as he walked down the hall 

"Hey Q!" I yelled 

Q turned around and looked at me a smile playing on his lips. 

"Yah?" 

"Thanks" 

"Anything for you Tazy." Q said as he was swallowed by the crowd of students fighting their way to class. I took an intake of breath as I walked in to class. `No one calls me Tazy except for … Wait Q…. oh shit it couldn't be Quinton…. Mother fucker. I just saw Quinton`

TBC…


	4. Chapter 3

(Quinton's point of view)

I looked at the new girl and I knew she was tazmin; as Mrs. Kinnard introduced her and had her choose a seat, but the only one open was the desk next to me. I always sat alone in every class because everyone thought I was a killer, so I just got use to it. But as she walked to the back of the class to her seat I saw her eyes shining with nervousness. I stared at her the whole time as she walked over to me and sat down," God why can't I take my eyes off of her?" she pulled out an old looking book; that had a drawing of a star on it and was tearing down the spine. She started drawing and as I looked at her more closely I saw her eyes were transfixed on what she was drawing.

I didn't notice in tell I could smell her, that I was so close but I wasn't interested in how she smelt like cherry blossoms but of what she was drawing. I looked like a picture of me as a kid; it even had my freckle on my nose. But the only difference was the boys eyes were gray and blue; while mine are an aqua blue. _"Maybe I saw it wrong; maybe she did use a blue."_ I took the book gently from her and look at the picture of the boy and saw it was in fact me. The only question was why were my eyes blue and gray? I quickly looked through the rest of the book and saw that every sketch was of me. "Hey give it back, that's personal!" My head shot up and I looked her and nodded and I quickly wrote some questions for her and reread them.

_Your name is tazmin right?  
Who is this boy your drawing?  
Do you know him or is he just someone you thought of?  
How come he is shown in almost all the drawings in you sketch book?  
He seems important, is he? _

I don't know why I didn't tell her, who I really was. But I just handed her book back and watched her read the questions. Her faced change to relived and confused in a matter of seconds. She started to write on a paper and she kept giving me quick glances and just went back to writing and then as I looked at Mrs. Kinnard for a second and looked down I saw a piece of paper on my desk. I picked it and looked at her gentle hand writing and read what the paper said. _  
_

_Yes, my name is tazmin but mostly I'm called taz.  
Yes he's a real person; He's my best friend and I have known him since I was 3.  
He`s shown in a lot of my drawings because he has become special to me.  
Yes he is, he is one of my favorite people; but I haven t seen him in over almost ten years.  
Who are you, and why so many questions?_

I looked at the piece of paper and reread it, it was her. It was actually tazmin and she thinks im special to her. I felt relived and scared,_" what if she doesn't like me now, what if she thinks im a total failure?"_ I looked at her again and decided not to tell her yet and to wait. Luckily the bell rang and I was able to run out of class. I looked behind me and saw her walking slowly out of class. Then all of sudden I was on the ground and Markus was above me and glaring, he pulled me up and pushed me in to a bathroom. "You think you're so clever" he spat

"What?"

"You were flirting with her."

"Who are you talking about you ass?"

"Tazmin, the new girl stay away from her; she's mine."

"What the hell do you mean she's yours, you don't even know her!"

"She's going to be my girlfriend, you dumbass; so stay away from her!"

"Fuck you"

All of a sudden I was pushed in to the wall and I felt Markus meaty hands come around my neck. "Stay away from tazmin you emo freak." I saw Markus` fist pull back and just as he was about to hit me; I moved my leg back and brought it back hard. Markus dropped me and fell to the floor, holding his crotch. I rubbed my neck and grabbed my bag, Markus was groaning crying softly. I just laughed and walked away.

I rushed down the hall and I wasn't looking where I was going so I didn't see her closing her locker door. In tell I was bumped to the ground again with tazmin on my chest. She quickly got off and started to grab her books." Shit Im sorry!" I picked up that rugged looking book with the star on it and looked at her. She looked at me and stood up kinda glaring, "its fine, who are you?"

"_Should I tell her my real name or a fake one? I guess shell know figure out it's me some time_."

"Im Q, and sorry for stealing your sketch book and then bumping in to you." I held out her sketch book and smiled

"It's cool, I guess I'll talk to you later…Q" she turned and started to walk away. "_Wait no don't go yet."_ I grab her wrist quickly.

"Or I could walk you to your next class?"

"Yah that would be great im still kinda lost." I slowly let go of her wrist and smiled as we started to walk down the hall.

"Who do you have next?" I started to play around with my snake bites. "_why am I playing with my snake bites the only time I do it is when Im nervous and I shouldn't be, I mean come on I have known this girl for years"_

"Ummm, Jones for art" Glancing at her hand quickly

"_Yes her class is right next to mine!" _

"Oh cool that's right down the hall from my class." I quickly started walking around people and down the stairs. _"Crap her class is already here dammit, I guess I'll have to talk to her later."_ Smiling I looked at her.

"I guess I'll see you later taz?"

"Yah, you'll see me around" she smiled at me sweetly

"Cool" I turned and started to walk away. "Hey Q!" I turned and saw taz looking at me with fire in her eyes.

"Yah?"

"Thanks"

Gathering courage I simply said "Anything for you Tazy." Turning and walking in to the crowed I left her stunned. "_I can't believe I just called her Tazy she's going to know who I am. I guess I should be worried and yet… I feel relived. Maybe this year with Tazy will be more then I expect." _

TBC…..


	5. Chapter 4

I haven't seen her since I walked her to second period so I was nervous when she walked in to my fourth period Art class and since of course no one was my partner I got tazmin for mine, I was excited and scared out of my mind when I saw her come and sit next to me with an un-emotional face. I looked at her again and saw that she had a tear in her eye, without thinking about it I hugged her. Tazmin jumped a little but after a few seconds she hugged me close and silently cried.

"Shhh what's wrong Tazy?"

"I-I I just got hit on b-by my teacher and the idiot football g-guy Markus" she shivered and hugged me closer. I started laughing really loud and soon tazmin joined in until our Art teacher Mrs. Mayler started to look at us funny. This only made me laugh harder when I finally calmed down I just looked at tazmin. She has changed so much since we were younger, her hair is longer and more fashioned, and her eyes are smaller and are more greener if that's even possible. She grew taller, but I still have a few inches before I had to worry, her features are more defined, her cheek bones are higher and her curves have come in. she has the hour glass figure and she looks widely beautiful in her skinny jeans and t-shirt. I blushed slightly and smiled widely at her, she was her old fun loving self and so much more I could see.

We started our project, we had three weeks to paint a picture about something that was close to our hearts and then write a paper about that painting, as we kept going through Ideas either her or I would shoot them down. After ten minutes and what seemed like a hundred ideas, tazmin stated an idea which blew my mind away. "Why not do something that I have been doing for years?" tazmin put out

"Which Is?"

"Do a portrait of you, the one I have been drawing, where were in the tree house that last night…" she blushed lightly and looked down, but I caught a glimpse of sadness in her eyes before she turned away.

"Sounds good." I said quietly and gave Tazmin a small smile. She looked up and smiled and then she went to her backpack and pulled out that old sketch book. "_It seems like im always seeing that sketch book well today at least."_ Smirking, Tazmin walked back towards me slowly going through the sketch book. I saw her stop and smile. I walked up to her and saw what she was smiling at. It was a picture of me and her as kids when everything was so simple. It was the first day of summer of the ending of our second grade year.

_~ Flash back ~_

_Today was the last day of school and I couldn't wait for summer, it was finally time to hang out with tazmin all the time, sleep over's, and us being able to stay up until ten! "I can't wait Tazy!"_

"_Me either Quinny, it's going to be so fun!" _

_As we got off the bus Tazy pulled me towards her house, as we ran down the path towards her house by the woods. As we reached her house we went to the kitchen and loaded up on grapes, juices, and cookies, we ran through the kitchen to the living room and jumped on the couch. As we finally sat down our favorite movie SpongeBob square pants the movie came on and we started munching on our snacks and watching it. Soon tazy's head end up on my shoulder and then she started softly snoring. _

_Flash _

_The next thing I see is tazy's mom having a camera in her hand, smiling at us and saying "awwwwwww you guys are so cute."_

_~End of flashback ~ _

Looking at the old picture we started laughing... It was Tazy's head on my shoulder and my head on hers, as we slept peacefully.

"Instead of the tree house why not this one, remember when my mom wouldn't stop saying aww you guys are so cute to us during that summer." She said while smiling.

"Yah that sounds great and I know it seemed so funny back then."

"All right let's get to It." she smiled as we sat down in the back of the class and started going over ways that we could split the work evenly.

"Ok how about this ill write the paper and you can paint the picture, but we have the other help out as much as possible with the painting and paper." I said

"Sounds good, from what I remember I was always the one with the art skills, while you could make up some random stories."

"Hey I have art skills."

"Really I remember you making a lop sided stick person in the second grade."

"Mr. Kickers was not lop sided."

"Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night Quinny."

Smiling I put a glop of blue paint on her nose and started laughing, she stared at me then took the paint brush that was beside her and put a streak of paint down my face.

"Hey."

"What"

"Meany"

She just smiled at me and took a rag and wiped off the paint that was on her nose then she smiled at me while rubbing the paint off my face.

"Hey Tazy?"

"Yah"

"Don't you already have art?"

"I did but I had to switch out because that Markus guy wouldn't stop harassing me and the art teacher would stop hitting on me."

"But isn't the teacher a girl?"

"Yes, she is"

"Oh wow…"

"Yah now im in art with you."

"Well yay then, ok we better get working on the sketch for this project." I said smiling

She looked at me with a breath taking smile and then turned and started sketching our picture out on our canvas. While she worked on the painting, I took out my journal with all my stories in it and started thinking of ideas for the paper.

TBC….


End file.
